zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Bullbo
Bullbos are recurring enemies in the ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. They are a race of boar-like creatures typically used as mounts. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Bulblins commonly use Bullbos as mounts for transportation in Hyrule. However, in the Gerudo Desert, a dead Bullbo is being cooked over a fire, which implies Bulblins may use them for food as well (this dead Bullbo contains a Piece of Heart). After removing Bulblins from their Bullbos, Link can ride the Bullbos like he would Epona. Bullbos can charge at structures such as wooden gates or towers to destroy them. Enemies hit by them will also be killed. Bullbos are more difficult to control, and can only be stopped by a very solid object or a very long period of time if they are prompted to run. Their charge speed is much greater than Epona's. While the charge is engaged, the Bullbo thrashes so violently that Link will only be attached to it by the reins. They require two hands on the reins, so Link cannot use items or his sword while riding them. If a Bullbo collides with a wall or other non-destructible object, Link will be thrown violently from its back, and will have to wait for a small period of time before the Bullbo can be remounted. Bullbos are immune to damage through conventional means. However, they may be angered and charge off a cliff by striking them with a sword or bow, but the Bullbo may decide to charge at Link if he attacks from the front. A particularly large and dangerous specimen of Bullbo is Lord Bullbo, the mount of King Bulblin. Unlike most other animals in the game, Link cannot talk to Bullbos while in wolf form. This may be because Bullbos can be attacked by Link, so they are rather considered enemies rather than sentient animals. Riding the Bullbo is required after the third match against King Bulbin, in order to escape the burning camp. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks riding a Bullbo from Spirit Tracks]] Bullbos are found roaming near train tracks. Their appearance is similar to their Twilight Princess design. Bulblins again use Bullbos as mounts. If Bullbos are situated on the tracks, Link can activate the whistle on his train which will scare the Bullbo off the tracks. Alternatively, Link can shoot two cannonballs out at the Bullbo to defeat them. If Link's train runs into the Bullbo, the train will take damage. Other appearances Link's Crossbow Training In Link's Crossbow Training, Bullbos appear as enemy targets. Non-Canon Appearances ''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'' Beta According to a early rough design concept for Boar and the meat they would drop, Bulbos would have been a breed of boar with brown fur that would drop animal meat that restored life when consumed and were apparently the standard variety of boar which consisted of Bulbo and three other breeds, the Snow Boar, Black Boar, and giant Master Boar. However the idea of Bulbos being depicted as a breed of boar was ultimately scrapped though presumably evolved into the concept of the Woodland Boar which like the Beta Bulbo has brown fur and is the standard type of boar. Given that Boars in Breath of the Wild may attack Link, presumably Beta Bulbos would have behaved in a similar manner had the original concept not been scrapped though it is unclear if Link or Bokoblins would have been able to mount and ride them like Link and Bulblins did in past games. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks enemies Category:Link's Crossbow Training enemies Category:Beta enemies